Frozen Blood
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: Late one night, Jaune sneaks into the CCT Tower to do a bit of late night research, in the hopes of impressing one frosty Heiress. It was the worst mistake he ever made.


_I don't own RWBY._

* * *

It was late in the night when Jaune Arc entered the CCT Tower. He wanted to do some late night research on Dust and its usage in the hopes of impressing Weiss. The girl had finally realized that Jaune didn't even know how important her last name was, and stopped rejecting Jaune for that, and instead said it was because he was too immature and barely had any knowledge on the subject that her family dealt in.

Jaune wanted to fix that. So here he was, at 3 AM, all alone in the dark at the CCT Tower, researching Dust online. The only other person around was a young woman who seemed to work there, but Jaune had made sure she didn't know he was there, and whenever she passed by, he would turn the computer he was at off so she didn't know anything was amiss.

Barely any noise could be heard, aside from the occasional beep from the holographic keyboard. The only light on was the monitor, illuminating Jaune's body as he learned about Dust and how it was used. He also learned a great deal about the Schnee family.

"Wow," he whispered to himself, "They really **are** important!"

He heard the elevator ding, and quickly shut the monitor off, ducking down behind the desk as he peeked out. The doors opened to reveal the young woman, who looked around the room, flashlight in hand.

 _Please don't come over here!_ He thought frantically as she entered the room. He slowly crept out of from under the desk, making sure he stayed in the dark where she couldn't see him, and kept quiet. Unfortunately, Jaune wasn't the best as sneaking, and overshot when he tried crawling behind some desks. His hand slipped and he hit the ground, causing a loud **THUMP** as he went.

"Who's there?!" The woman demanded, shining her light in his direction. Jaune silently cursed his own luck, and hid behind the desk. He could hear the woman getting closer and closer, and realized he was going to get caught.

 **DING!**

The noise startled both Jaune and the woman, and as she spun around to face the elevator, Jaune cautiously peeked out to see who was coming out of it.

To his surprise, it was Weiss! She was fully dressed, and was standing in front of the elevator. Her ice blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, and she curtsied when the woman rushed over to her.

"Oh, Miss Schnee! What are you doing here?"

Jaune couldn't hear Weiss' answer, but the girl seemed startled, and walked over to the girl. They were both talking lower now, and Jaune took the opportunity to move out from behind the desk and maneuver around, hoping to get away from the area he had been heard at.

As he crawled closer, he could hear Weiss say something softly. He peeked out at the two to see her standing close to the woman, who looked to be entranced by her, and his heart sunk.

 _Don't tell me she's-_

He didn't get to finish that thought. Weiss brought one hand up to cup the woman's cheek, then grabbed her and brought her head down to her own level, before sinking her teeth into the woman's neck!

Jaune covered his mouth with both hands to muffle the scream he almost let out. He watched the woman's eyes widen in horror, as Weiss knelt to the ground, taking the woman with her. Her arms twitched, as did her legs, and she looked as if to say something, but she couldn't.

Weiss closed her eyes, and seemed to be sucking on the woman's neck, her teeth embedded firmly in it. The woman's eyes glazed over, and Jaune could see the woman's pants darken from liquid. It was a horrible sight, and one Jaune couldn't bare to watch.

He quietly scrambled back to the desk he had been working at, and hid underneath it, hoping this was nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare. This couldn't be happening! There was no way it could be! Weiss wasn't like that!

He sat there, trembling, and listened to the sounds of Weiss sucking the blood from the woman's body, as well as the occasional moan from her victim. Eventually, the noise stopped, and he heard a thump. All was quiet for a moment, before he heard a noise that chilled his blood.

 **Sniff, sniff.**

Then came the clack of heels, and he knew that Weiss was headed his way. Jaune stayed where he was under the desk, shaking uncontrollably, hands over his mouth, desperately praying that Weiss would not find him. The footsteps got closer, and appeared in front of him, as Weiss stood in front of the desk he was hiding under.

There was a beat of silence, as she stood there, then a beep as the monitor was turned on, and the light illuminated her body. She stood there for a minute, before the light vanished as she turned the monitor off.

Then she knelt down and stared under the desk. Right into Jaune's eyes.

"Hello Jaune~" She said with a smile, her voice soft, her eyes glowing in the dark. But all Jaune could stare at was the blood on her face, and the fangs she had.

"Aw, what's wrong, Jaune?" Weiss asked, smile slipping as she crawled halfway under the desk and reached out to caress his cheek with her hand, "You look like you saw something horrifying."

"Y-y-you b-bit that g-girl," Jaune stammered, somehow finding the ability to speak, "Y-you d-d-drank her b-blood."

Weiss seemed to recoil at that, shying away from Jaune as she touched her lips and looked at the blood on her fingers. Then she looked back at Jaune, smiled, and slowly licked the blood off them, all while staring him right in the eyes.

"Why Jaune," she said softly, eyes glittering, "You should know it's rude to spy on a girl when she's doing something private."

She backed away from him and beckoned for him to follow her, before standing up. To his horror, Jaune found his body moving against his will, as he crawled out after her. Before he could stand however, Weiss put a finger to his lips, forcing him to sit there.

"Tell me, Jaune, why were you looking up Dust here, and this late at night?"

Jaune didn't want to answer, but felt his mouth moving anyway.

"I was researching it in the hopes that you'd notice me," his mouth said against his will, to his horror, "You told me that I didn't have the knowledge of what your family dealt in, and wanted to change that."

Weiss seemed genuinely surprised by that, and blinked a few times, before smiling once more.

"Oh," she said as she slowly knelt down in front of him, leaning close to him, "Well, you certainly succeeded there."

Jaune wanted to leap up, to run away as fast as he could, but he couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her eyes, which seemed to pierce his very soul.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Weiss reached out and held Jaune's chin, before lifting his head up to look at the ceiling. Jaune was beside himself with fear, but couldn't move.

 _No, no, no! Not like this! Please, not like this!_

As he mentally cried for help, he felt Weiss move closer, kneeling between his legs as she put one hand through his hair. She leaned over, and he could feel her breath on his throat, before she bit down.

Jaune's eyes widened, and his hands shot to Weiss shoulders in an effort to push her off him as he felt her fangs pierce his skin. The pain was unimaginable, and his legs kicked wildly.

Weiss pressed on, undisturbed by her classmate's thrashing, and began to suck his blood. An Arc's blood was truly the most delicious, and Jaune's was so pure. She was surprised she hadn't done this sooner.

Jaune's thrashing slowed, and his arms dropped from her shoulders to his sides. His legs would twitch occasionally, but that was it. A trickle of drool formed from the corner of his mouth as his eyes slowly glazed over, and he began to lose his senses.

"W-Weiss," he tried speaking, one final desperate attempt to get his mouth to work, but what came out didn't sound anything like her name.

As he went limp, Weiss moved her other hand from his chin to his back to hold him up, and she continued to feed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Hoo boy, what have I done? I had this idea for a little while, and only now when I'm tired did I write it out. I mostly just like the idea of Weiss as a vampire, she fits it. My horror isn't that good, but I'm trying to improve on it. This is just a oneshot, and there are no plans to turn it into a full story, so sorry about that!_ **  
**

 _If I had done a full story, it probably would have centered around Jaune and Weiss only, with the others as side characters, wondering where Jaune went. It'd probably revolve around Jaune being Weiss' personal bloodbank. No romance, as I don't write romance. Hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
